Electronic organs commonly include circuits for producing special musical effects, such as for automatically sounding the notes of a chord in response to depression of a single key of, for example, a selected group thereof in the accompaniment portion of the keyboard. In addition to simply sounding the notes of a chord while such a "chord playing" key is depressed, some organs also include circuits which will cause the notes of the chord to sound intermittently.
The present invention relates to an improved circuit for sounding the notes of a chord selected by a "chord playing" key in the accompaniment manual portion of the keyboard and, in particular, for sounding the notes of the chord in succession in each of the octaves of the solo portion of the keyboard sequentially and beginning at either end of the manual as selected by the player and continuing to the opposite end or any point in between.
A third selectable mode provides for the sounding of the notes of the chord to begin at one end of the solo manual, for example, the lower end, and to sweep up to the upper end of the manual and then back to the lower end. The circuit will complete one full cycle, as selected, each time a chord playing key is tapped and will continue with repetitive cycles if the key is held depressed. The arpeggio run may be terminated at any time by releasing the arpeggio enable switch.